Be Mine
by imviolet
Summary: Jane and Maura started out with a friction and kept on pissing off each other constantly. They found only one way to communicate without any bickering and that was the inevitable romance.. Though the rating says angst but there is no Jane Rizzoli character without sarcasm and humor. Some pages could be M!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_****_: Hi Friends. I am violet and not going to say that I am fresher on FF since have been reading stories here for long. However, initially it was for Skins [Naomi and Emily] but when I discover R&I, I just don't want to anything but to read these stories. I think I am just obsessed with these two most beautiful, most heroic and totally cute ladies. It's too sad that writers of the show got us frustrated by not letting them kiss each other but that's why these stories are so much valuable to me because I finally got to read what I wanted to since ever._**

**_This is my very first effort at writing so please help me out with plot. Reviews, Ideas, Suggestions are welcome. Since English is not my first language and I do not know the beta system so all mistakes are mine and sadly do not own the characters at all. Please take a chance on me._**

'It is going to be a long day'…..Probably it was the first thought which crossed Jane's mind that morning. Coming home after a tiring case, it was nearly 4:00 am when she crashed on her bad…and somewhere around 7:00 am…she woke up due to the constant buzzing of her cellphone.

"Korsak! Hi…what? Really, no..I am on my way, will be there in 20 minutes…" with that she hung up. Upon considering the fact that day started with triple homicide, will not going be a merciful one… was enough to add irony to her already existing gloomy mood.

Right after twenty-five minutes, a partially fresh looking Jane was standing in the middle of chaos…rather one can say 'Crime scene'. Blood was spattered everywhere in the house, be it walls, furniture or floor. "So, what do we got here?" Frost knew that her question was directed to him 'Triple homicide, mother and two kids. All were stabbed to death. No Finger prints…I guess culprit has been extra ordinarily careful not to leave any shoe or finger print even after making this mass!' Frost tried to be critical.

"Where is pike? Does he require some kind of invitation to come and perform his duty or one of us was supposed to pick him up so that we can witness his fine work of art called autopsy" Korsak was trying to match Jane's mood. Things were getting tensed by every minute, no sign of their much awaited ME and who on earth that lady think of herself if she was trying to strut down Jane Rizzoli's crime scene without any permission!

Frost saw the blood shot eyes of her partner and tried to take immediate measures to control the situation.

"Boston Police….This is a crime scene; please do not cross the tape' warning was quite apparent in his voice when he was trying to figure out that why this runway model looking like woman is trying to enter a building which was sealed to public entry after a gruesome murder, but she seemed to be quite unaffected with the fact and soon was standing in front of the beautiful dark chocolate eyes of a lanky detective.

'Ma'am, I am sure you can sense that it is not a normal situation to barge into and would you please be so kind to give me your ID so that we can decide whether to drop you to your home back or to press charges for trespassing the restricted area' Jane was pissed beyond reasons. Cases involving kids were not easy for her and here…it was the whole family, mother and two beautiful kids…not so beautifully lying dead in their own blood.

'Very good morning to you too Detectives, and since there is absolutely no problem with my auditory or visionary senses therefore I would like to perform my duty as Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts…even if you mind' an equally pissed and tired reply came from the 'Runway Model Looking Like' extraordinarily beautiful woman.

May be it was the perfect opportunity for Korsak to interject the absolute agony 'Hey Doc, nice meeting you once again! How have you been? I never knew that you were going to join us!'

'I have been really fine Detective Vince Korsak, thank you for asking. I was supposed to be here by last week, but some last minute issues took me by surprise, hence the delay. How are you and your wife?'

'We separated…and it is now Sargent Detective but never mind; welcome to BPD Dr. Isles. It's gonna be really great to work around you. Have you met my colleagues?'

Jane has never felt this much red in the ears, most awkward and embarrassing moment of her life. A very much beautiful woman, impeccably dressed, radiating a feel of money, elegance and great education in her aura; if this combination was available on the earth, Jane was certainly not aware of it before and she made a complete dork out of her in front of THIS WOMAN. 'Oh yeah, we are childhood friends Korsak, couldn't just live apart' Jane being absolutely Jane, sarcasm was the tone of the day and she couldn't possibly let her guard down, especially now. 'I am Jane Rizzoli and this is my colleague Barry Frost. We both are detectives AND if we are done playing 'Look who is here' I guess we have got a triple homicide to solve'. There….she said it.

'It was pleasure meeting to you too Jane Rizzoli, Berry Frost and to answer your question Detective Rizzoli, I know what my duties are therefore no need to be rude' an ice cold reply sent chills to Frost and Korsak. Without even introducing herself properly she started doing her job 'White female, 33, She has been dead more than two hours. By looking at her it seems that something very sharp has cut her throat resulting into severe damage to her carotid artery' and before she could declare rest of her observation Jane demanded ' We can see that doc, could you describe that Something Very Sharp so that we can go further with our investigation'. 'All I can say that I can provide you with concrete facts once I am done with the autopsy. Sargent Korsak, I have done my observation, medics will move the bodies to morgue and I'll be share my report as soon as I finish with my job. Goodbye Detectives,' after finishing her observations on all of the bodies the doctor has started walking back to her car.

All three of them noticed 'A Mercedes, who is she? She dresses like she is a supermodel, talks like she owns the world and drives a Mercedes? Is she some Duchess or countess? Well…she is hot' Frost was smiling like a teenager.

'Started drooling already, you don't even know her name Casanova' Jane doesn't know what was bothering her about this one.

'Look who is talking. I am not the one who messed up with 'Queen of the dead' on her very first day at job plus if I don't know her name, that makes the two of us Jane.'

'She is Dr. Maura Isles, The Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. I know her from New York days; she was assisting Dr. Hunt there by then. Just so you kids know, she is no Duchess or Countess, well she is just the legal and only heir to "The Isles Foundation" Korsak finished his speech with a perfect priest like smile and received two very shocked 'What?' in the response. 'Yes, her parents are rich enough to buy half of the Boston for her forthcoming birthday kids, and too bad for Jane if she really doesn't know how not to blow steam on strangers' He chuckled.

'I did not, moreover I do not care if she is some queen of some fancy island or something. I am just doing my job, got it, and since little miss perfect can't provide us with the cause of death without showing off her big title so I am off, and see ya girls at precinct.' Jane tried not to let her mind wander over the mesmerizing beauty she just witnessed. On the other hand she was pissed off due to her reaction but which feeling was stronger, was a difficult job to decide.

Since last thirty minutes, Maura was trying to focus on the paper work but everything was just so much blurred in front of her eyes. She has replayed the morning incident in her mind over and over again but couldn't understand that why she is continuously thinking about that rude and irrational detective.

Jane treated Maura very badly but there was something about those beautiful chocolate eyes which was not simple, was it anger or may be humiliation or was she intrigued? No, why she'd be intrigued, she needs to focus on work. She has sent the results to Korsak and it was nowhere a problem for her to get back home.

After spending six long hours non stop at work, she wanted to go home and grab some coffee and the hurry was apparent in her stride. Upon reaching at parking lot, she stepped out of elevator and next moment she bumped in something…..or may be someone. Someone very soft and smelling like lavender.

In no time Maura has witness raven unruly curls and a very beautiful face, whose owner was trying to hold her firmly on ground so that she did not fell down. The bumping took both of them by surprise but Jane somehow managed to gain balance and the situation was classic…Maura was leaning in her arms and their faces were inches apart. For a few moments none of them realized that they both were staring at each other. Jane broke the trans 'Hope you are ok, Dr. Isles.' Maura was bright red in face, it was one of most awkward moments in her life wherein she had to face that woman who insulted her on their first meeting, that too without any reason, then she left her intrigued [mental slap to right cheek] and now she is in her arms!


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, In such scenarios, wherein you bump into somebody unintentionally and make them uncomfortable/be uncomfortable, your first reaction is to apologize and then go back your way where you actually belong…but like it has been said, it was classic. Instead of apologizing or saying some soothing words with a framed smile, both parties were now standing in front of each other, staring as if another one was some secret which they can reveal if they look carefully!

'I really hope you did not break something delicate in your precious body doc though looking forward while walking is pretty much appreciated almost everywhere in the world' snap…Jane Rizzoli couldn't just help herself. To her surprise she had a compatible opponent to make her life more beautiful, but in a very sarcastic scenario 'On the other hand I really didn't know that the "Rude Dude" of BPD would clean after herself or would care about the damage she has done and since as per your assumption that you have sharp eyes, wouldn't it be great if you use them to look at real world rather than fighting off your mental demons especially while walking in common corridors so that normal people might survive your attack'.

There was no end to Jane's fury, who on earth this lady is, trying to teach her manners, as if her mother wasn't enough for that 'There is no need to be personal Doc, I didn't know you were coming out of elevators and since bumping into somebody is not a perishable crime so bad news Princess Cinderella, you are not in luck today'.

'First of all, I just don't know what is your problem detective, since the moment we met, you kept on acting as if I am some perp and I really do not appreciate these kind of conversation if we are going to work together. I have no idea how much I am asking if it is too much for you to act civil in my presence or is this the way you behave in particular. Secondly, neither did I lose any of my shoe in the middle of night at some high prince's ball nor I summoned some fairy god mother to get me out of any step mother's traumatic experience therefore I don't see any reason you calling me Cinderella. Now, to conclude this nonsense if you don't like to see me around I am more than glad to assist your partners at work rather than looking your sad face.'

Jane couldn't understand what actually happened. One moment she was trying to help Dr. Isles getting up at her feet and another moment she was declared a SAD FACE? What the hell…what attitude. Its the last time I am talking to her other than work, just go to hell Queen Pretty Face.

It was very difficult to judge for Maura whether she was annoyed or she wanted to cry because of the way she acted with the detective. Although she was sure that it was not Jane's intention to bump into her, and she did offer some peace while asking about her well being but somehow it was bitter for her to forget how they were introduced and provided the way they reacted second time around each other it is going to be very difficult to work around her. Maura has made up her mind to go see Lieutenant Cavanaugh in the morning regarding such nuisance 'and they call her a detective…huh..detective my foot'.

Jane slammed the door of her apartment loudly after entering it and to her surprise she was not alone with her mutt. Frankie, her younger brother was sitting on the couch, watching Red Sox beating crap out of some other local team and her mother Angela, who was trying to make some cheese toast for them.

'Don't you think that you can drink and get wasted as per your wish Jane. Frankie said you had a tough day, so you are going to eat properly and we are here for company.'

'Ma, thanks but I am ok and why you always say everything to her Frankie. I am an adult and I can handle situations on my own.'

'Yeah sister, you can handle every situation on your own over a six pack of Blue Moon…hahaha' Frankie retorted.

For the first time in a while Jane did not feel pushing people away, instead she played along 'I am so glad that I have such a nosy family. Hey Frankie, don't you think that we should call Tommy too here and then all of us can have an 'unofficially unannounced, all of a sudden decided to organized' family get-together'.

'Yeah, we love you too sis'. 'Come on guys, you don't have to spoil your evening just because I had a shit day'.

'Language young lady. I did not raised you to use such words if you are not feeling great about your life'.

'Great? I am feeling super duper great Ma. Let's see. Why I won't be feeling great…I had five hours of sleep in total for last three days, I need to solve a case including triple homicide, my family think that since I had a bad day, they need to baby sit me and to conclude with I messed up royally with the new medical examiner over nothing. That's it…how's my life seems to be Ma..it sukcs'.

'Oh, my baby…everything will be all right. Just come here and eat….oh no..Jo Friday..you should not lick your paws. Look at her Jane, you should take her to some doctor…by the way, Frankie too was saying something about you fighting with the new doctor?' 'The brand new super hot medical examiner Ma. She got you bad Janie'. 'Don't call me Janie looser'. 'Yeah, look who is calling me a looser'.

'Oh, stop it. Before you two rip each other's head off..come here and eat'. I have made gnocchi, who want's some'.

Though Angela was quite successful in mood shifting still Jane was feeling terrible about her latter encounter with Dr. Isles. She never wanted to mess up with her but it seems that she couldn't just help herself.

After tossing and turning in bed for long two-three hours she finally fell asleep hoping that tomorrow could be better than today.

'You looking better Jane, some secret relaxation therapy'? 'Shut up Frost, I need some coffee first and maybe then I would let you continue your retard mode'.

'So, finally the Barista lady has decided not to put up with your abuse or you have decided not to bless them with your sharp edges'. 'I decided not to stop mid-way. I am gonna go see Ma, may be grab something to eat'.

'Whenever Jane decides to eat or sleep I feel really happy because then she'll be less cranky' Korsak said in flat tone. 'I know old man, you consider her as a relative to Jo Friday and therefore she is a part of your extensive dog family'. 'Wait, till she hears this smartass and then she will prove this theory by biting off your brain'. It was comparatively happy morning to them since no commotion yet. However, this statement was not valid for the situation which was soon going to take place in BPD cafeteria.

'Thank you so much for nice meal. I really did not eat something so tasty in a while'. 'I am Angela and you must be the famous Dr. Isles. You know Dr., since yesterday almost every man in BPD is talking about you in some sense'. Maura tried to be polite with this kind of attention and soon found herself mingling with this nice café lady. 'My daughter never liked me serving her bunny pancakes but you are just fine. I always urge her to eat more but she never lands her ears, I hope you met her already'. 'Oh, your daughter, does she work her too?'

'Yes and believe it or not but she doesn't want to ruin your day by showing her sad face to you, so see ya later Ma when you are not too busy serving important clients' Jane just arrived, announced her sarcasm and started to leave without registering that Maura's face was radiating almost all of the colors of happiness and annoyance at once.

For the first time in 48 hours, Maura properly checked out retiring Jane…well toned, slender figure. Body all clad in fitting V-neck t-shirt and trouser. She has a careless swagger and by god the way she walk. Maura soon realized that she was just being inappropriate in her head about the detective.

'Please just don't mind me asking but I think that you had some disagreement with my daughter yesterday'. 'Huh, well'…with these words all of a sudden Maura remembered her last night ordeal with the detective and that is why Jane chose to go back instead to come and order in café where this nice lady…her MOTHER is serving Maura with all the patience in the world.

'Eh…I…we…actually I..didn't know you are her mother'. 'But that doesn't change that I like you Dr. Isles. You seem to be an honest person and so she is. She is bit jittery at times… what they say…Rough around the edges, but she is all softy at heart. I am sure whatever happened yesterday, you both will get past that and once her walls are broken…..my baby is most wonderful person'. Angela was all in tears and Maura…she was standing clueless what just happened. Did she caused this beautiful lady go cry over her 'could be a beautiful person' daughter. Whatever…this day was just started and she has to go see Lt. Cavanaugh.

Sean Cavanaugh was tough as nails captain for his ship. Once he has decided over something, which means it is just final. Maura was trying to understand every bit of detail provided by him about office and its people 'We have Korsak, who has great experience. He is working with department since long. Barry Frost is one of the best we have ever had…he is a computer genius. Anything and everything on these silicon chips…he can solve them in a flesh' Cavanaugh paused for a bit. 'I know doc there is a lot of things going around about Jane and I really don't care what have you heard or felt, good or bad because she…is my best. I am not going to defend her but would say that the way she is today because of what she has gone through. Once you know her, I am sure you'll like her'.

'I really appreciate Lieutenant, but I cannot guarantee that we would be good for each other somewhere in near future'. 'Dr. Isles, just take your time around because there is something for which I need you both….working closely.

**_A/N…So things are going rough between these two and despite good advice from elders, none is letting their guard down. Since Sean wants to see them work together…let's see what may come. However, thanks a lot for bearing with me. It's my first attempt at writing so please keep guiding me. Reviews, suggestion are very welcome. Please be so kind to let me know what you think about it._**


	3. Chapter 3

'Where are we on this case, Rizzoli. Media is after our life and we need to provide them with an answer. I need a detailed report about what have we done on this case'. 'Sure Sir, we are waiting for tox screens to come. Meanwhile I am going now to interview our possible suspects'.

'Rizzoli' Cavanaugh barked 'I want you to take Dr. Isles with you while interviewing'. 'Sir, she is a pathologist, not a psychologist then why her'.

'Because she is certified behavior therapist and considering the criticality, we need to close this case asap. So no further questions and do as I say'.

Either fate was conspiring against her or was it the whole world forcing her to interact with Dr. Isles. She made her way towards elevator slowly and definitely. It was not an easy moment for Jane after her initial two encounters, they both have avoided almost all occasions which could have brought them together. Jane has asked Forst and Korsak to go to morgue to watch autopsy and Maura has considered Korsak more efficient for every case related discussion. Jane was careful enough not to break into the invisible warning tapes around the Doctor and Maura kept herself at arm's length from the detective.

It was quite awkward for rest of the squad to see the only female detective not taking part in any kind of conversation with the female ME. Even if when it comes to make a dialogue they somehow avoided it or if it was dead necessary they tried to find somebody to play a bridge bond between them. In last three days, it was first moment for Jane to go and face Maura on her own and she felt it so loudly that her heart was beating in her ears. Her palms were all sweaty and she was thinking the same about her forehead. After wiping up her palms and forehead Jane looked up in side mirror for her reflection, she was kinda happy that she chose her white button down Oxford to grace her slender upper body.

It was unusual for Jane Rizzoli to be nervous about her appearance, especially for a woman. She peeped through the morgue door and stepped inside as silently as she could. Maura was reading something in her laptop, slightly bent over her desk. Jane was mesmerized to see how perfect body the doctor has….a perfect combination of Persian blue fitting long skirt and Carrot pink blouse, perfectly toned arms and creamy calf. Jane never felt this much vulnerable in that moment…had she been a bit drunk, she could have tried to grab the doctor and kiss her. Wait …wait, she did not just thought about kissing a woman! Everything is just so messed up and before she said anything Maura sensed her presence and turned around.

Maura has not sensed her presence merely but her discomfort as well…so she tried to tread lightly. In all of these dicey moments, she did not forget to check her out again….or maybe she couldn't just help herself.

'Hello Detective, what can I do for you' was said in ice cold tone, though she cursed herself mentally for that. Jane was unsure how to start. It could have been very easy if she was allowed to make a comment and not a decent statement, however she has maxed out all her budget for that in initial two meetings or whatever they were…'Look, it is work related ok. I know my presence is not required or welcome but …you know the case…triple homicide one…eh…I am about to go interview the suspects okay. Do you wanna come with me…no ..I mean the Lieutenant wanted me to come and ask you to accompany us while interrogation since you are some certified shrink or something. I mean…maybe you could help us'.

It was a moment of nervousness, Jane finished her fragmented sentence. In order to make the conversation more civil, she made her way slowly towards Maura and got her Jacket sleeve stuck in side stand. To manage the falling stand she moved in swiftly and before she could find any balance Maura lunged in to rescue but unfortunately her heel caught up in the swift motion and she landed upon something very soft or to be précised an already unbalanced Jane.

They landed upon the floor with a thud and a whimper escaped Jane's mouth. Maura felt breathless surrounded by warmth, lavender and vanilla…it was second time in last 72 hours when she uncontrollably felt like feeling this body more and more. Only if she could de-list this moment from Jane's memory she would have felt her all she wanted…but it was not how she supposed to feel. What is happening to her…why she kept on thinking about this woman continuously in sexual scenario?

On the other hand Jane was beyond description. It seemed that she lost track of time. When they were in same scenario last time, she was least bothered to register that how her body was reacting to Maura's heat but now it was too much to bear for her. Her blonde waves were all over her face and she somehow suppressed an urge to tuck a stray wave behind her ear. It was difficult to state that who was who. Both Jane and Maura were lying on the floor, tangled very badly in each other and the perfect clothing was all crumpled.

Maura tried to get up and suddenly her eyes fell down to her hands…..beautiful fingers and long palm but what is that scar…actually both of her hands are scarred! She subconsciously ran a finger to the length of the scar…it was enough for Jane to come out of her trans. She pulled her hands and jumped up to stand on her feet 'eh….the interviews…you coming doc?'

Even after 3 days they did not get any break in this case except for the fact that the murder weapon was a sharp kitchen flesh knife but the kind of surrounding the family had, it was not impossible to find several such objects in almost every neighboring house. Jane listened carefully to grieving mother and friends. Victim was a widow and was not seeing anybody currently. She was a career The land lady was unable to understand that why someone would kill a person who was a saint at heart.

The family was grief stricken; it seemed to be more a console offering rather than a crime related interrogation.

Frost has offered twice to take over from Jane so that she could go and eat something but her reaction was negative every time.

Once they were done with interrogations, Jane retired to her desk. She sat behind her computer, head in both hands and eyes closed… as if she was in some kind of deep internal conversation. Korsak knew that it was time to break the thick ice otherwise it would be very difficult for them to go anywhere near Jane once she was all submerged in those dark thoughts about not being enough for the case. He asked them to meet at Dirty Robber for quick drinks, to which she reluctantly agreed.

Jane was on her third beer and the world was not enough to pacify her at any cost. It was a moment of soul searching….all the people, eating, drinking, talking and fighting were a blur to her. The nonsense jokes of Frost and Korsak were not reaching up to her eardrums…..she was trying hard to focus on case instead she found herself hopelessly wondering about those hazel eyes…her aroma, the softness of her body…god she was so soft when they collide and then she landed upon me. Jane was still feeling Déjà vu ….her scent, her body heat, her touch. Actually Jane was unable to define why this woman was torturing her thoughts like this. It was not like she was around another female but there been plenty. While growing up, in the school, academy even at BPD…..there were several of them. A.D.A. Emily Posh, who was ready to give away anything for her to agree upon just one date but Jane, was never interested. She always took these things in good faith…..all good, no complications…not even hints. May be all those women have prayed to god for her to stuck upon someone who hates her in return. God, she even doesn't wants to see my face then why I am still feeling her lukewarm sensation around me. Oh no…..please god…..this can't happen with me….I can smell her scent, I can practically see her approaching me! I can see her sitting next me…..talking to Korsak…wait….no wait she is talking to Korsak! When did she come here? Jane came out of her reverie at once.

'Thanks a lot Detective Frost for inviting me for drinks'.

'You are a part of team doc and team stays together, what do you think Jane' As if Korsak was taking revenge for her to not to take part in any of their previous nonsense blabbing. Jane shot him a death glare 'yeah, whatever'. 'And a very good evening to you too Detective Jane Rizzoli' Maura said coldly.

After their initial friction, Maura was expecting some kind of apology from Jane and it was pretty disturbing for her to see that none came. She couldn't believe that somebody can be this much stubborn to not to be one apologizing after misbehaving with her out in the public, that too on first meeting, when they were complete strangers or may be Jane started hating her the moment their eyes met or maybe she is just an attention seeker who always try to be in lime light be it anywhere and since she was another female in department now, Jane fears that she is not going to be the one receiving all of attention from her peers but since when Maura Isles start guessing. This woman was beating crap out of her.

To Maura, Jane was proving herself to be a big mystery. This woman insults a stranger and then never took it back. She helps her getting up while they collided and even after Maura insulted her back, badly though…..she never came back strongly. Then to her great surprise, in the interrogation room she saw a very humble and patient Jane who listened to the grieving family carefully and offered her sympathy and now she is sitting in the corner and looking at nowhere, completely lost, still completely beautiful. What wouldn't Maura do in this moment to go kiss those perfect slender fingers holding beer bottle in them….and again Jane is messing up with her head. No more appropriate thought about the detective, Maura….and she hates you too.

'Some wants another beer, I am gonna get one more' Jane announced. 'You have already had three and its not a good idea to have another when you don't know how much time you'll be get to sleep'.

'Korsak, since when my mother held you responsible for my hung-over self. Don't worry, I'll manage'

'Yeah, you'll manage another beer but trust me Jane, innocent people who are going to fall your way won't be able to handle your hangover! Jokes apart, Korsak is right…what if we get called in this night?'

'Seriously Frost! You think I'll go all 'shitty kitty' on people around me due to my hang over. Ya' know what I'll gladly do a hangover rather than a sleepless night'.

'Excessive consumption of alcohol leads to different physiological and psychological reactions from human body most probably after 6-7 hours later, known as hangover. This feeling varies from individual to individual, including head ache, body ache, nausea, drowsiness, lack of focus, anxiety, dry mouth, sweating and most importantly dehydration. It is suggested that one should not take more than….

'whoa, thanks Dr. Encyclopedia, it was just a beer. Do you usually go all Google on people you barely know?' It was very difficult for Jane to hide her irritation even in general scenario, here it was about her sleep. She was not going to let it go without proper fight, unfortunately she never wanted to fight Maura anymore, but just couldn't help her. She regretted her words as soon as they came out.

'Says the woman who doesn't know the how to act around strangers' It was very harsh reply to a harsh comment. Both of Frost and Korsak knew that there was not much left to say for them so they decided to play invisible.

'Yeah, right….why are you so keen in being a stranger. Maybe that's what you do best, right doc' She was trying not to lose her cool, not in front of Maura again, but situation was out of her control now.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane left the bar soon after her another bickering session with Maura. It was not apparent that either they were trying to protect themselves from another one's fury or vice-versa. She has a clear picture in her brain that whatever she has amended with this beautiful doctor is broken for worse once again and there is no other way out. This thought was enough to spook her out therefore now was not much left for her except to take Jo for a walk, change into PJs, brush her teeth or crash on the couch…fabulous life. Alienate all the people you like to be with and sleep alone. It was next morning on work she was dreading now, how she was supposed to face the doctor…was the last thought to leave her mind that night.

Korsak watched Jane leaving them and nodded in dejection. Nothing is going to change between these two….since they were fitted incorrectly since the start.

Maura covered her eyes with both of her hands gloomily. It was not how she wanted to spend her evening…..she wanted to mingle with these people, wanted to talk about their life, wanted to drop some of her awkwardness in the middle of laughter and joy. Most importantly she wanted to talk to Jane…just talk and nothing else, maybe about her hands…..those matching scars! But here she was sitting alone on the bench, across Frost and Korsak, who were trying to figure out what to say next.

'All right, another beer old man….tell me what would you like to have Dr. Isles'. 'Listen detective Frost, Korsak….I didn't mean to create a scene but I couldn't help myself. I know that you guys really wanted to unwind but I somehow messed up everything with Jane. I am really very sorry'.

'Nah doc, she is fine. Tomorrow she'll strut in morgue as if nothing happened. She is not what she seems to be…take my words. One day you'll feel like you would do everything to stay by her side' Frost said in a light mood and took off to grab beer for them and wine for doctor.

'Jane is a nice person doc, she is the one to look up at, to be with, to die for. She is the most selfless person I've ever seen in my life, its just that she has seen a lot in her small life therefore she is bit edgy otherwise you should see her when she is happy'.

'Why she hates me, what have I done wrong'? 'Nothing, and she doesn't hates you…..she's just little territorial and once she get it that you are her territory she will go all mushy on you. People like me and Jane, we do not have much to offer other than compassion and loyalty therefore she is just skeptical about the one who tries to get it from her. You might not know doc, but the ones she love…she goes every limit to save them…even ready to get herself killed in the process'. Korsak was bit red in the face and Frost who served them drink was quite like a mute. She understood that there was something big, which is stopping Jane to behave normally around strangers and something which makes her a very respectable woman in the unit….but what was it…was still a question 'Just don't mind me asking but why her hands are scarred….matching scars? What are those? Has she met with a terrible accident or something else? I saw her hands this afternoon but she flinched out when I tried to touch them'.

Frost was gaping at her like anything 'you did what…you touched her scar?' 'It's alright Frost, she doesn't know a thing. I am sorry for such reaction from everybody but I think we are not the right people to talk about it. You'll find out eventually.'

'Detective Frost, Detective Korsak, oh my god….Dr. Isles is here too….wonderful to see you all spending time happily but where is my baby….oh god I never get to see my Janie properly. I need to talk to her but she is not picking up my phone. I thought she would be here but not my lucky day'

'Angela, please come sit. What happened… all ok'. 'Thanks for asking Sargent Korsak, this is quite urgent. You know about my apartment situation…tomorrow is the final day and still I did not find any suitable one. You see, I asked Jane to flash her badge in front of that greedy manager so that he'll reduce the deposit to fit in my budget but she is another Gandhi in this world. Says it would be inappropriate'

'No, she is not Mrs. Rizzoli…she can commit murder by looks only…how can she be someone who was so much against any kind of violation?' Maura was laughing uncontrollably on Frost's childlike mannerism.

'This case is going very rough on her, we all are under a lot of pressure but she did right not to use her influence for the apartment. Don't worry….we'll find something'. 'When will we do it Korsak, I need to shift tomorrow. Though she has offered me to stay with her but she herself do not have that much of space so that I can invade her already compromised privacy'.

'I apologize for intervene but if apartment is problem then you are very much welcomed to live in my guest house'.

'You have a guest house doc….in Boston you have a home with guest house! Where do you live actually'? Frost was not very convinced with whatever he heard.

'Bacon Hill, and yes I do have a guest house. Actually the sole purpose to buy this please was the guest house so that my parents can come and stay whenever they want'.

'But its for your parents dear, not for me. Just don't worry we'll manage but thanks a lot for offering'.

'Noooo, I really insist. This is the least I can do against the warmth you all have provided to me unconditionally Mrs. Rizzoli, besides my parents are always traveling due to their work, mostly they reside in France'.

'Does your previous sentence is applicable to Jane also doc. Choose your words carefully…do you really think that whatever you two been exchanging is warmth actually….or would it be ok if we call it a massive fire'.

It was the good laugh she wanted to share with them. Somehow Angela was ready to move into her guest house and Maura was hopeful that now finally she could get a break with her 'Jane situation'.

It was very late when she brought Angela with her so that she can arrange for movers to transport her stuff back there the next day. Once she provided all the necessary items for her to sleep for one night, Maura was sitting in front of her laptop. Those scarred hands were haunting her since noon and she was going to discover why Jane Rizzoli is like this.

She typed her name on Google….and there was several links…links to news channels, newspapers, Info. Blogs, fan made site and every stuff she could find on this bizarre human being. In this moment of truth she found out what actually happened to those beautiful hands….she became familiar to that one name which was the biggest fear of Jane's life…Charles Hoyt…the living trauma who was an obsessed psychopathic killer who pinned Jane to the floor with scalpels through her hand and tried to kill her but she was rescued on time…..that's why her hands are scarred….that's why she never wanted anyone to touch them…..she never again wants to feel that much vulnerable…oh god. How much pain she been through. She still did not know that the next link she was going to open will rip her emotions away so she clicked on 'Hero Cop Rizzoli shot herself to save another life'…Maura never knew that she has cried ever this much for someone else, that to only after reading about her trauma. It was not humane….it was godly, something really heroic…she shot herself to save her little brother. All of a sudden she remembered Cavanaugh saying **_'I am not going to defend her but would say that the way she is today because of what she has gone through. Once you know her, I am sure you'll like her'. _**Maura was sure that there was no doubt since day one that she like Jane Rizzoli, but knowing her was yet to come.

The first thing Jane got to know from Frankie this morning was about their mother moving into the good doctor's guest house. For good ten minutes he blabbed about how an angel descent from great heaven to help their family and see….now their mother will get to live in Bacon Hill, in a very nice guest house of an extra nice house of beautiful Dr. Isles. Jane already knew that Maura came from money….loads of money but apart from her attire, belongings or spending habits, she still did not find any moment wherein she could accuse her for flaunting her status and with her mother…..well she actually helped her big times…but why? Jane not at all tried to suppress her desire to go see Maura this time. There was a pull already for her to collide into Maura, either physically or verbally, every time they face each other and this time she had a great excuse to talk, maybe they can talk this time.

Maura was not herself this morning. The usually composed doctor was staring in the space and what was going on her big mind…..Senior Criminalist Susie Chang was not even trying to find out since twice she tried to caught her attention and both time met with a startled 'huh'. Susie was dead sure that whatever Maura was thinking about, had to do something with this beautiful detective who was making her way inside Maura's office, without any permission.

'May I come in Dr. Isles' Maura couldn't believe her eyes. The object of her desire was standing in front of her. Her unruly raven curls were doing justice to her personality and the skin fit T-shirt was enough to make Maura crazy but somehow she pulled herself together ' What can I do for you Detective Jane Rizzoli'. 'It's more about what have you done already. Why are you doing this Dr. Isles….I mean my mother. I'll manage this situation all by myself and what made you think that you can pull this mother Teresa stunt with my family. I already know that you are loaded but there are certainly other ways to make me feel small rather than involving families'. Jane rasped in a very serious tone. It was difficult for Maura to understand what she was feeling. For not even one mili second she stopped looking at the Italian beauty standing in front of her, accusing her to play with her family but all she could think about to cup her cheeks while she look into those chocolate eyes and kiss her lips, hug her tightly….and this time she was not ashamed of her thoughts.

'Here, take this first' she handed over a tablet and water bottle to Jane. 'What is this?'

'Aspirin'

'I am not you patient Dr. Isles, I am talking about my mother'.

'I know, but the circles around your eyes indicates that you are lacking sleep. Last night you had more alcohol then suggested so you are feeling agitated and the way you are rubbing at your cranium indicates that headache pill is required. Also, please drink water than coffee, it'll help with dehydration'.

'Really! I can't believe we are having this conversation. Since when do you care about my well-being?'

'Since now. About your mother…well….she wanted a place to live and I had one so no complication Detective Rizzoli. I know you can take care of your family very well; I'm just trying to help. Please let me'.

'What do you want?' Jane's raspy voice echoed in room.

_I want for you to lie in my bed and beg for mercy when I savor your delicious body inch by inch '_I want you to apologize properly and act civil around me thereafter and I know that I am not asking for much. You owe me at least this much Detective' Maura practically struggled to keep herself appropriate in that moment.

After last night, she was somehow feeling a strong connection with Jane. As if she had known her since long….as if she was with her when it happened to her….as if she has witnessed everything but could not offer herself to lessen her pain. Jane too had felt that the usually cold and distant doctor was practically beaming to her presence and there was warmth in those big, beautiful hazel eyes. Everything was a fatal charm to Jane and she was falling deep and deep with every second. She never knew how come she said those words to Maura, despite of everything happened between them, despite of everything they and said and do to each other, despite of every harsh memory Jane felt something soft in her eyes and voice. Her voice was very husky; she was rubbing her hands continuously in a tired motion. On the other hand Maura never felt her heart beating in her chest so loudly that she could hear it practically.

'Dr. Isles, look I know that I've been a pain for you since the beginning but it was not something I have planned for. I was having a bad day and then you came along being all GUCCI and Prada. We were just unable to decide who you were and thought that you were some resident of that building hence the outburst. You got me back solidly and I couldn't handle and it happened every time thereafter. It is not something I am proud of Dr. Isles but it is not my excuse also. Every time I see you I try to remind myself that you don't like my face but I can't help it Doc, I'm just a detective so can't go to Cavanaugh and ask for another ME….he'll kick my ass.

You want me to beg for apology….so please forgive me Dr. Isles for everything I have destroyed to you but I can't promise that it will not happen again because this is me. People who come around do get wounded due the course so let me make it easy for you. From now on I'll not cross your way until it is work related or very much urgent and I'll try to take my mother as soon as possible so that I create no more chaos in your life. Thank you for everything and have a nice day doc.' probably it was the first time in several years when Jane has spoken for so long. She went to her desk, took her phone and keys and was out of there.

**A/N: Thanks a lot for being patient. I have written chapter and will post it soon. Next one is going to be interesting in terms of Rizzles. I can't promise for it be sweet but it is definitely going to be hot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this one is bit long, but I couldn't do it any shorter. Please read and review...if I should continue. Thanks everyone for taking a chance on me.**

She couldn't believe that she had said all those things; this is just not her….she doesn't get to open up in front of people who were offering sympathy but it had to be done this way. Not for her but for Maura…..the moment she thought about Maura, she realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks continuously but it was difficult to stay in her proximity at all or she'd end up destroying everything.

As Jane has promised to Maura, she kept herself to herself for rest of the week. Jane put all of her energy in the case and established that motive behind murder was the strong co-signing amount, which victim put in the house but since her land lady's share was high therefore she settled to be tenant but still had a claim to property therefore after sharing a nice barbeque meal with victim's family, the lady used their flesh knife against them well.

The salvation of case brought many things to peace. One of them was Jane; she was at ease for now. With the weekend coming she decided to take some personal time and since by now her apartment was almost a wreck, it was perfect opportunity to get some rest and do some cleaning.

Since Cavanaugh has accepted her two days leave so now she was free to spend time with her mutt.

Once her routine was done, she took a beer; put some recorded movie on and Jane had no idea when she was drooling over the couch.

**_'Jane felt herself pinned down to the couch; a set of hands was exploring her semi-naked torso. She opened her eyes only to meet with the dark which was filled in the room. She can sense a teasing aroma in the atmosphere and trying to breathe all of it at once but suddenly felt startled because of the most soft and warm pair of lips were claiming her own very delicately. Jane tried to protest fiercely; she almost pushed back her sweet attacker at once but met with rough assault this time and the bearer of those soft lips now not only has pushed her on her back to the couch but this time she felt the remaining items of her clothing slipping out of her body. She felt the warmth radiating from her sweet attacker and now their bodies were pressed into each other. Jane felt tension burning her to the core. She once more tried to push herself away but she was held firmly in place and now she was face to face with those big, beautiful orbs of hazel eyes. Realization hit her in full force…What the hell! Maura…?'_**

And with this she landed upon the floor with a loud thud. Jo Friday came running to her, as if was trying to make sure that Jane was ok.

Jane wiped of her forehead with her sleeve and drank up a fancy amount of water. She was still unable to believe that she just had a wet dream…about a woman? Like eew…that too about fancy Maura Isles. It was worse than the Hoyt nightmares because after those dreams she never felt deprived for more. Jane felt vulnerable in this moment of desire because the pooling moisture around her center was making her ache for help. It was embarrassing for her imagine that how she'd go back to work and face the woman who was ravaging her in her own dream…thank goodness she had two more days to wash over this agony but the thought of Maura assaulting her softly was enough for her to reach slowly to the waistband of her boy shorts.

Monday morning was slow for BPD as none of them was called in for weekend but still there was lots of paper work to do in connection with the last case so Maura spent major part of afternoon finishing her part. Once done she went up to office, partially go see Angela and grab something to eat since she didn't eat much that morning and partially so that maybe now she could at least see Jane. Since after their final conversation last week, they didn't even crossed their path. To pretty much of Maura's dismay, instead of Jane both Korsak and Frost usually deal with her and despite of her efforts to be present at every case related huddle or after work drinks she hardly got a chance to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Italian let alone the talk thing.

While passing from the floor she smiled at Frost and Korsak, who were quite engaged in some viral internet video but Jane's desk was still empty. Maura checked her wrist watch impatiently, 4:30 pm it was. May be she has gone out for a while, but there was no sign of her…no keys, no cellphone…even her computer was shut down. Does that mean she is not in office…maybe Angela knows something but how should I ask her.

Before Maura could express her dilemma, Angela probably did some mind reading 'Dr. Isles, you should eat something now…you missed your breakfast this morning. You know, you are just like my Janie. She too never eats unless I practically force the food on her. Now sit, I have made you bunny pancakes.

'Thanks a lot Angela, you really do a lot for me'.

'You are a daughter a to me Dr. Isles. Oh….speaking of daughters, I haven't seen mine since last four days. God knows when this girl will learn to respect her mother. You know Dr. Isles, I could never understand that why she couldn't rest in weekends and why she require some alone time for that. May be once in a while she can spend her off days with her mother….but never mind. Today I'll visit my baby for sure,'

Maura was not exactly listening to what Angela was saying but her brain was fixed over the information about Jane taking personal time off 'So she is on leaves. When she'll be back?'

'Oh…I think Wednesday …though I have asked to call me if she needs something but I know, she won't be doing it.'

Angela was talking to Maura for long but she was quite busy not to let her tears shed in front of almost whole BPD café. She was dying to see Jane, to talk to her and Jane was not coming for next one and half days. It was feeling like she has got herself converted into some hormonal kid once again and now she was dying to kiss her girlfriend….no..no…no, not again. Jane is not her girlfriend…at least not yet but who knows…Maybe.

Wednesday was somehow important to both Jane and Maura. For Jane, she was trying to finish Jo's businesses so that she could reach BPD at her earliest. On the other hand for Maura, it was like she could have hired whole Hollywood design staff to help her in getting ready for her sweetheart's comeback.

In her head, she had kissed Jane so many times, made love to her endlessly, with her consent, without her consent…it was like…to make Jane bag for love was giving Maura a sense of power even it was only in her head, but she was sure that upon Jane's return, she would somehow express her desire for that lanky detective.

Maura reached office early so that she can finish all paperwork regarding a new case which was reported late afternoon on Tuesday and since Jane was not on call, Frost has filled in.

Tox screens were back and Maura was waiting patiently for any call from Korsak, Frost or Jane so that she can go to Bullpen and see her but nothing happened. Around 1:00 pm, she decided to pay a visit to café and it was a perfect excuse to drop the results back to Korsak or may be Jane's desk.

She walked out of elevators to head towards Jane's desk. Her heart was beating loudly and then she saw her…finally…looking more beautiful than ever…a V-Neck, quarter sleeved T-shirt and dark trousers. Jane was facing towards the wall when Maura saw her….she never felt this much hormonal ever. It was bizarre that at first she hated Jane completely and now she was all on Maura's mind.

She paced forward slowly…..it was like Maura wanted for Jane to see her coming so that she doesn't have to go over and start talking out of the blue, afterwards she was thinking to ask her out for food…may be coffee…let's see what happens…

And then it happened…all of a sudden Jane turned swiftly, apparently someone called her from behind. Frost flashed his divine smile and Korsak's face was making a perfect 'ohhhhoh'. It was certain that Jane was shocked…not 'Shocked' shocked but happy shocked.

Before Maura could understand anything about what was actually happening, the 'Shock' came out of shadow. It was an Army personnel, Rather beautiful than handsome, tall, strong, male and definitely someone about whom Jane cares. He took Jane by surprise and kissed her…slowly and gently. At first it seemed that she was startled but then she responded. After some twenty seconds, Jane pulled back graciously. Initially, Frost was laughing uncontrollably but afterwards, he covered his eyes and made a gesture as if was trying to wave away the whole scene. 'Save something for later Casey' Korsak said amidst all the events but nothing broke their trance. Happiness was evident on Jane's face and way she hugged him, said a lot about them.

But it was not a happy moment for all. Maura stood there, some meters away from the whole scene, shell shocked, color drained from the face, tears glistening in her eyes…actually she felt like she stopped breathing a long way back. Each one of her dream was shattered in front of her very eyes. Jane Rizzoli…The most fearless, brave, beautiful Detective Jane Rizzoli belongs to someone and to her utter bad luck it was not Maura. She was still standing there, witnessing the whole 'Serendipity' all over and feeling as if she was shot through her heart.

Nobody was paying attention to her. It was only when Jane tried to free herself from Casey's grip, but met with only resistance as he kept her folded in his arms but somehow they shifted angle. The moment brought both Jane and Maura facing each other.

Everybody else was caught in the moment….passion, happiness, surprises were the elements by then…but none of them has realized yet that two more elements were there…..guilt and hurt. Jane could see evident hurt on Maura's face while her own face was a reflection of guilt…still in Casey's arms; she pulled back strongly this time 'Dr. Isles, anything important', she couldn't believe she said that.

'Just came to give these results. Thought you guys might want these for further investigation, Detectives…Sergent.' Maura said everything in a flesh, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody.

'Hi doctor, I am Casey. I am…..' Casey's sentence was never completed because Jane interjected 'It's so good that you brought the results back doc…actually Korsak has filled me in with all the information regarding this case so I would be discussing the report with you later on.'

'As per your convenience, have a nice day you all….Gentleman.' Maura nodded towards Casey and walked past Bullpen as fast as she could. In her office, it took some three minutes for Susie to follow that whatever she kept on blabbing, didn't get past Dr. Isles ears. Soon Maura packed her stuff and instructed her assistant how to deal with things in her absence for rest of the day.

Since the moment Jane stepped into Bullpen, she wanted to see Maura, but after delivering that 'you should stay away from me, for good' speech….she was feeling like stupid.

The moment she saw Maura, everything else faded. She couldn't understand anymore what was being said by Casey, Frost or Korsak….all she remembered was to provide them with some solid excuse for absence from the scene thereafter and to find a very disturb looking Susie in ME's office, who, upon asking about the ME's whereabouts, glared her a knowing look as if was trying to condemn Jane for her boss's sudden departure.

By the time Jane came running after Maura, once she got information from Susie that Maura just left for the day. The ME was about to sit in her over-expensive car.

'Dr. Isles', Jane called after her. Maura recognized her voice but couldn't just turn her head to look over the running Italian beauty; rather she wiped her tears so that she could face the detective now.

'Dr. Isles….wait….please' and Maura looked at her. Jane was panting due to running after her, sweat beads were glistening on her forehead…her hair were everywhere her face…it was Jane…the object of her desire…the one to whom she was lusting over in her head…but SHE was kissing someone else! Someone who was not her….and Maura's brain stopped functioning.

Jane saw the blood shot eyes, evidently from crying for long. Was she crying over her…was she as anxious to see her as Jane was? What should she say to Maura? There were no more questions in their mind once they were standing in front of each other. It was, as if their signature pose…standing in front of each other, doing nothing but staring into other's eyes.

Jane somehow found her courage 'have you been crying doctor' and SLAM….a loud slap was delivered to Jane across her face. She stumbled backward in order to gain some balance wincing in pain. Hand now on her cheek, face on fire and eyes on the verge of tears. She looked at Maura, who was equally surprised for her reckless deed and before they could understand anything….they leapt at each other.

Their lips were met in a searing kiss…..passionate at first and then grew hungry by every passing second, as if they were trying to penalize each other for their separation. They lost balance in the process and landed on floor but never broke the kiss. They licked and nipped on each other…slowly…hungrily as if each one of them was fighting for dominance, then they flipped each other so that now Jane was on top, she tried to cup Maura's face but right then Maura flipped her again on her back and their animalistic kiss was continued. After few seconds, Jane gave in….Maura found access to her mouth, one hand exploring her unruly curls and another cupping her cheek. Jane went all limp, her hands were tracing pattern on Maura's back and shoulder blades. Finally, they broke the kiss. Jane met with Maura's gaze, which was soft now, she brought her hand to caress Maura's cheek. Both of them breathing heavily, not caring about someone walking over there and witnessing their make-up meeting. Maura leaned in again and kiss her shortly once more and with that she stood up, looked at Jane one last time and Gone!


	6. Chapter 6

Her head was spinning. She didn't remember a thing about her ride back home. All she remembered was Jane's lips, her aroma and her comforting touch.

Maura was feeling sick. One moment she saw Jane kissing someone and next moment Jane was at her mercy. She was trying hard to replay everything that happed in last one hour again and again in her mind. Everything was a blur. Jane came after her….for sure and she called after her…did she or did she not? No, she did and then she said something….but Maura was not sure what she asked. All she wanted to do in that moment…to cry hard. She spent more than a week waiting for Jane to come and talk to her or may be for herself to be courageous and offer some peace to Jane but instead Casey happened…to Jane…to all of her dreams…to the only reason which makes her heart beat, Casey happened to everything. She was devastated to see that Jane was taken…she was not ready for it…not after she read so much about the detective…about every ounce of respect she felt for Jane… after every intimate thought she generated about that beautiful person.

It was not the first time she was dismissed in social scenario. As high as her IQ points were, she lack in social routing in same proportion. Instead of using street-smart language, vocal slangs, common cues of playful communication…she usually go all literal on people.

For Maura, the invention of lies was a thing for distant future and at the age of thirty-three, she found it very difficult to learn 'How to tell and manage a lie properly'. It was not the case that she never tried; in fact she did but every time she ended up breaking into hives or simply went vasovagal.

Being a human Maura Isles was a gem but being a person Dr. Maura Isles was cold, distant and sometimes unreadable to others…so it never bothered Maura that people treated her coldly but this time was different. She was in a welcoming group of people but the person who caught her eye from the very start was too rough for her to handle and she lost it. She wanted to do everything differently with Jane, provided there was a chance to go back in time but she knew that it was not possible.

She just wanted to be patient every time she was around Jane, to give her a feel that she cares but everything now, was a mess.

She SLAPPED Jane…why? She was asking something! But Maura was too numb to feel anything so when she saw Jane running after her she just lost it…but still that doesn't explain the kissing…did she forced herself on Jane…did she kiss her forcefully in real as she been doing in her dreams ….

**_"Jane refused her advances and running out from her. Maura, all fed up from her games just grab her arm, pinned her against the wall and trapped with her own body. Now with her hands held firmly above her head, she kisses her lips slowly first and then forcefully"_**

But these were just dreams where she is thinking this way only to assume some control over detective…helped her brushing her ego up somehow but whatever happened today was no different from this…she was lying on top of Jane, pinning her firmly, kissing her but forcing her… it was not the case. She was positive about it that they both have taken part in that 'Spur of the moment' phenomenon…that they both started it at the same time and Jane was as much as participating in the kiss as she was. Still everything was a blur.

What would she do next…how would she explain her reckless deed if Jane deny to acknowledge what has happened. So, she did what she could best…to fall on her bed and cried herself to sleep…in the mid of the day, without eating anything and it was not a scenario which could've gone unnoticed by the experienced eyes of Rizzoli matriarch. She knew that something was wrong with Maura and if it was again due to her 'Saint-at-heart-but-devil-at-face' daughter…she has to do something soon.

Since last twenty minutes, Jane was standing in front of mirror…needless to say that she has spent half an hour before in cleaning up herself. Her arms were bruised, lips were swollen and cheek was red. Still it was not a classic case of physical violence/ S&M love game or any kind of experiment gone wrong. Whatever happened with Maura, was a matter of desire. She wanted to talk to Maura the moment she saw her…she ran after her just to talk to her but ended up letting go all her frustration in a very destructive manner.

She was still shocked with whatever happened. It was not how she wanted this to be happened; rather she wanted this to occur to them. The moment she saw Maura witnessing her reluctant kiss and hug scene with Casey…the look in her eyes was enough to tell Jane that Maura too feel something for Jane for sure.

Jane was never the one to desire any relationship or companionship. She was a family person and wanted to have a family of her own instead of getting into long time courtship and dedicated love interest. When Casey came along with his saint like smile, she was sure that they can make a beautiful family, to add on her relief…he was posted in Afghanistan so it was not difficult to pretend to be in a relationship over such a long distance. During their seven months old relationship, Casey was away for Major part of it so…yeah…it was tolerable for her…until Maura Isles happened to her. She took her breath away. She left her wondering about future… for the first time in life Jane was craving for someone…Maura Isles! And Casey? Well…he has to know that something has changed in this liaison of convenience.

'Where are you'? 'What do you think Ma? I'm at work'. 'Do you know what has happened to Dr. Isles? She came back early from work and she is visibly upset! Since the moment she arrived she locked herself in bedroom and despite of me asking her to eat something…you know what Jane…she behaved just like you! She simply ignored me…and I don't know why I think that it has to something with you. So whatever it is, I order you to fix it as soon as you can because I hate to see the good doctor like this'. Angela has provided her daughter with a confirmed verdict. Only if she could watch the expression on her kid's face…she would have chosen to be subtle about it.

The sound of doorbell forced Maura to come out of her trance…however…the one behind the door was not exactly the one she wanted to see at moment…may be Jane was again at wrong place on a definitely wrong time.

It took approx. one and half minutes for them to realize that their next course of action could have been moving inside the house 'I…umm…actually…it was Ma…I mean I wanted to see…damnit…would you please let me in?'

Maura acted as if she was hypnotized. She was not sure what to say to her after the way she behaved in parking lot. Even it was not clear for her that if she initiated the kiss or complied to Jane's wish…somehow she knew that Jane was in similar state…'What do you want?'

'Really! Another slap and may be a less rough kiss…..ah come on Dr. Isles…what do you think I want.'

Moments like this were foreign to them because none of them has ever planned to get into a situation wherein they were feeling like victim and guilty on the same time…and for the same crime. Maura, for the one knew that she won't be apologizing because if she does than it would be for slapping only but if Jane interprets it to for the latter part…she was dreading to explore this possibility.

'I told you that it won't be a good idea if we keep on bumping into each other…than why did you came to bullpen…don't you think test results were a shitty idea.'

'Language, this is not you barn where you can drain your guts out, moreover I think I am the one to decide that how to do my job properly and since when I need to take your permission to visit bullpen.'

'So you came to visit bullpen to declare test results only and nothing else? Answer me Dr. Isles' Jane's voice was beyond calm 'and… was crying over me after seeing my boyfriend, slapping me and kissing me are the steps you take to justify your work.'

Maura looked up to meet Jane's eyes 'I don't know what went over me. If you want to press charges for sexual harassment…please do that' somehow Jane knew that she was not going to survive this beautiful phenomenon…not after realizing that she was desired 'Do you want me to press charges Dr. Isles or maybe you can explain what did I do to grab your attention to this extent.' She stepped closed to Maura, who in turn never attempt to step back 'your eyes are swollen, for how long you have been crying'.

'How does that matter you'. Maura snapped but Jane strode fast and grabbed her wrist 'Look at me please' hazel eyes met dark chocolate and everything stopped 'I care for you Dr. Isles…and I want you to be happy.' 'Why?' 'I don't know…tell me please…what is bothering you.'

'Don't waste your time detective, let my hand go and I think your lover is waiting for you to be back so that you two can catch-up for lost time' Maura was completely shaking with anger 'and I really don't think that you should come anywhere in my proximity since I'm not myself.' Jane never liked being challenged 'What would you do doc, planning to slap me more or this time there is more in store' she pulled Maura towards her, knowing exactly that it would damage whatever peace she built in past one hour. Maura tried to free herself from her grip but all vain, their faces were inches apart. When there was no hope to get away from the scene, Maura decided to take the bull from horns. She pushed Jane hard towards couch and to her surprise there was no restraint applied by Jane…she applied force till Jane stumbled upon something and they landed on couch. Maura was unsure if she wanted to continue what she was doing. She held Jane's hands firmly in place and straddled her. Anger and lust was evident in her voice; she was ready to break all the barriers, which were there, between them now.

'I tried a lot to warn you that I'm not myself but you put me into that corner where I have no choice detective but to act upon my instinct.'

'If having your way with me, here, like this… calms you down…than please…do it' Jane never knew that she would react like this…in such a heated scenario.

Her raspy voice felt like a chill in Maura's ears and everything was clear in front of her eyes…what she was about to do…she couldn't believe that she was obsessed with the detective so much that she might force her…that too when Jane was trying to find out the reason behind her anger. Slowly, she let Jane go and moved away from her at once. Jane's voice acted as a medicine to relieve all of her anger and pain. Her bruised ego was soothed to know that Jane was ready to surrender…surrender to her will.

Jane sensed the change in her body language. She sat up and reached out for Maura's hand 'I'm so sorry detective, it's not how I should behave' Maura squeezed her hand a bit and then let go. Both of them were panting, heads resting on couch's back, staring at celling.

'Casey and I are seeing each other few months for now. It's more convenient than passionate. He is a good man' Maura was unsure if Jane was ready to share or letting her know why shouldn't she feel guilty about their physical encounter. Jane continued in a very tired voice 'He always try to make me happy…I was trying to be happy to see him today…but then I saw you…standing there…lost, staring at us, numb and all I wanted in that moment was you Dr. Isles not him. I am a horrible person…I am true to no one. '

Maura was not sure what she heard… this confession made her jump. She wanted to crush Jane into a hug but somehow found herself doing the same 'I just want to be a part detective, but you always left me intrigued. Everybody talk so highly about you…they tell me that we will be a great team…that we will be great together…and you dismissed me every time!

I never knew why I cared for that initial moment so much that I never got past it…and when I tried you left me burning with desire. Than out of the blue, you have decided that we should not communicate at all and left? Every night I thought of calling you, visiting you but then I thought that I didn't have single reason to do so, except for the thoughts going on my mind.

I've been practically stalking on you, on internet, talking to people about you. I read about you…mingling with your mother…just for you. I never knew that one can go to this extent to fight from an animalistic killer, to save her brother. I know about your hands…I felt like I know you since ever…but when I saw him kissing you, hugging you…I felt betrayed…and I acted upon. Please forgive me.'

They stared at each other for a few seconds…both were stunned to find out that they were sailing in the same boat of emotions, which were too raw to handle now and if they don't do anything now…they'll explode with this feeling.

Jane scooted towards Maura…and pulled her in softly. Jane looked into Maura's eyes…they were soft and pleading…she took her decision and cupped her face with both of her hands. Maura's hands were at either sides of her torso...she felt her breath on her throat...and as she started leaning into her…an unmistakable sound of door clicking made them jump apart.

A very exhausted Angela stepped inside 'Dr. Isles, I really hope that you want to eat something now…uh..oh Jane! I was not expecting you here!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all…thank you all wonderful people for reading it, and leaving me with wonderful reviews. It is festival time in India therefore household work and Job kept me dead busy hence the delay in updating; for which I am really sorry. I am grateful for all of the support and please keep on providing me with idea, suggestion, feedback so that I'll improve. Since I was asked to change the use of ('') with (""), therefore doing it with this chapter. Thank you again people!**

"I thought you were out at work…actually I was looking for you at station but Korsak said you left already so I decided to come and check on Dr. Isles. How are you feeling now Dr. Isles." Angela asked as she made her way to Kitchen Island.

"I am feeling good now. Thank you for asking Angela" Maura was unsure if whatever she has said was a lie or not since in that moment she was anything but fine. With Jane sitting some meters away and their actions some ten minutes ago were more than sufficient to make her feel like frustrated. She was all red in face; her eyes were bloodshot since she had been crying for major part of day but somehow Jane has provided her with some closure. Only if Angela hasn't walked in over them, she would have been expressing her desire to consume Jane wildly…that too in a very physical sense but nothing!

Angela was talking continuously but Maura was still stuck at the moment … anticipation took her over the cliff and left suffering, Jane was feeling the same. Suddenly she realized that her mother was talking to her in spite of her random blabbing…

"I am sure Dr. Isles wouldn't mind" Angela finished her sentence and Jane realized that she has missed almost all of it.

"She wouldn't mind what Ma? Jane was risking it all. Angela frowned by her reaction " So I was speaking like a lunatic and you weren't even paying attention!"

"So you have realized how you talk afterall Ma! Good thing." Jane was trying very hard to compose herself.

"I was saying that I am going to cook for Dr. Isles…even if she doesn't wants me to" Maura received a very sharp look from Angela, which meant from now on she was following whatever Angela was doing for her. "And since you are here, I would like to extend the invitation to you too Jane. I think Dr. Isles wouldn't mind if you join us for dinner" If it was not about her overprotective nature….Angela would be a perfect mother for any kid. For Maura, it was a feeling like she had a warm blanket around her…for the first time in her life, she found someone who cared for her so much unconditionally. Since the day she has asked Angela Rizzoli to stay in her guest house, she felt that it was one of her best decision made.

"It's her house Ma…for God's sake. You are not the judge if she would mind something or not. Oh, by the way, if you did not realize it by now…then allow me to make amendments and to remind you that it's her kitchen. You should have one in the GUEST HOUSE….home run Ma! Now." Jane was in her element…typical sarcasm was apparent in her tone.

"She is right Ja….eh…Detective. Please stay with me….I mean… us…for…you know…just dinner. Since your mother is cooking…I think she has every right for ask you to stay." Maura was trying to read Jane's expressions…if her invitation was occasional enough for Jane to stay or has she did that famous 'Read Between the Lines' activity and understood that her presence was practically essential for Maura.

Jane was unable to determine…whether to run from there since it was unbearable for her to stay under the gaze of those penetrating hazel eyes or to stay as close as she could! Whatever it was, she found out that it would be next to impossible for her to leave Maura like that. She wanted to at least talk to Maura…wanted to say something…anything…even if was the most stupid routine life talk but now if she go without talking she knew that everything will be lost ab initio so she said that she would love to have dinner with them.

Earlier that day, after they kiss and Maura ran away…Jane was not sure whether to go after her would be ok or would it lead them to disaster. Once she was with Maura, her thoughts were right and they nearly made the ultimate mistake but now once they both were ready to address the problem between them…Angela happened to them…so may be it was better for them to stay in proximity…even if it was for a while.

Dinner happened mostly in silence or one way communication…mostly by Angela. Though she was happy to see that both of her favorite girls were eating peacefully but somewhere inside she knew that it was a mere façade…there was more to it…beneath the surface and what was it…she was determined to dig that out.

For Jane, apart from some heated glances from Maura, some silly non-required but very urgent hand touching, her clumsy eating manner v/s very elegant dining manner of Dr. Isles, some overlapping fingers on salt shaker or her reckless effort to look again and again at Maura, even if Angela was the one talking or no one talking for that matters…dinner with her mother and the object of her burning desire…was ok.

Despite of Maura's great protest, Angela has talked her into taking some rest, while she herself started cleaning. Jane has tried once to volunteer but she rebuffed her and asked instead to talk to Maura for a while. It was the most awkward moment for them when they were sitting in front of each other…for the first time and were tried to make small conversation without any malice or sarcasm…even they were not trying to ravage each other now. But then it was clear that if they don't do that….they won't be able to do anything else let alone talking. Finally Jane got up and said goodbye to both of them "Thank you so much for dinner Dr. Isles" Jane looked up at her "It's quite late…I think I should leave now."

Maura felt like she could cry…tears walling up in her eyes and she could only manage to say "Stay."

"It's too late doctor" Jane was unsure.

"I have a spare room" Maura was determined.

Jane looked over Maura's shoulder…towards her mother…who was facing against them, elbow deep in cleaning dishes "I need to feed Jo Friday…my dog" she started walking towards the door, with Maura following her closely as if she was trying to walk her out.

Jane picked her keys from corner stand and exited through door. Maura was still standing in the doorway. She was not sure if she was following Jane so that she could walk her out or if she wanted to drag her back to her couch and finish what they have started before Angela walked over them.

Maura looked at Jane, who stopped in her tracks and turned to face Maura. The moment their eyes met…lust, fear, pain…everything was evident in them. Jane's eyes were no more focused on her but was gazing over her shoulder once more…to check on Angela, who was resuming her former position.

She grabbed Maura by her waist and pulled her into a partial hug. She sensed Maura's shivering body and before anyone knows what was happening…she leaned in and Maura forgot everything.

She forgot that they were standing in her doorway, that Jane's mother was standing right behind them and if she turn…she forgot that they were visible to whole of the outer world and what if some neighbor see them…Maura forgot everything but Jane…her lips…she kissing her slowly and sweetly and Maura responding eagerly.

Finally they pulled away…slowly "I need to go, you should get some rest. See ya tomorrow." And Jane was out in her unmarked.

Before Maura knew, she was standing there alone…staring at now empty road. She came out of her trans when Angela tapped her shoulder "Jane is very stubborn, but I am sure that once she knows you…she'll stay. You should get to you bed now Dr. Isles…you need rest and please lock the door. If you need anything, I am right there…ok?" Angela was standing in front of her guest house now.

Maura smiled lightly and waved her goodbye. Once inside the bedroom…she brought her hand to her lips…as if was trying to make sure that Jane kissed her. She knew that it was going to be a sleepless night for her, so she just lied down…replaying her whole day in her mind…again and again…

Jane was lying in her bed…but there was only one thing on her mind…blond waves and hazel eyes and of-course sugary lips…those were the only thing she wanted to taste from now on…but it was not simple. She knew that it was not. How they'll explain to everybody that whatever it was…a single day has changed all the equations between them. They went from being hostile co-workers to hormonal love-sick teenagers who were addicted to each other. But it was not that simple.

Jane didn't know what all problems Maura would face in her world regarding the nature of their relationship now but for one…she could make a list wherein top of the chart was still Casey. She was utterly clueless that what can she say to that honest man who is always try to be everything for her…of-course whenever he was around otherwise… but for sure now was not the time to dwell over all of it. Jane's mind was racing over the thoughts of Maura.

She was sure that Frost and Korsak had noticed something between their reactions to each other in the past and for next time they'll meet…things for sure are going to be awkward, but she has to solve all of it.

Jane knew that her mother loved Maura Isles for her nature, behavior and obviously for generosity but this…this physical nature of relationship between her daughter and that woman…would her catholic upbringing allow her to feel happy about her daughter….again Jane had no answer to any of her own question let alone the idea of Frankie or Tommy's reaction…but these things were far away for now. The most important thing was….that what was she to the beautiful, rich, intelligent and gorgeous Maura Isles? A beautiful experiment, payback for rudeness or something really serious! She knew that first of all she had to unveil this secret.


	8. Chapter 8

For one slow day, it was surprising for Frost to see Jane walking down to morgue for every single thing…doesn't matter if it was important or not. His theory was shaping up minute by minute that both detective and doctor were acting weirdly around each other.

Every time, when Jane provided lame excuses for her visit to morgue and Maura did not even made eye contact with her, let alone any kind of response…Frost understood that his presence was not required so he made excuse for his leave and followed his partner.

"Jane…..Jane, wait….wait Detective Rizzoli…wait. I was wondering….that what did I do to receive this much negligence from the best female detective in BPD and…..the female ME!" Frost gave his best knowing look to the detective who was blushing hard in return "You know you think I am fool…actually you think that you are the only smart one around here, rest all of us are clowns here…what say buddy?"

"Finally, you have admitted all by yourself that what you are actually doing here! And I was so confuse all the time that why on earth you kept on making us laugh instead of doing serious detective work! What about this funny face? Perks of Job?" Jane was trying very nicely to hide behind humor.

"Hahaha…very funny…I am chocking in my laugh now" Frost deadpanned, "So tell me buddy, what was that?"

"And what made you think that I'll be playing riddles with you dumbass?" Jane was not ready to give in but Frost was determined to find out what was going on in his friend's life.

"Because I saw that smartass!" Jane was unable to decipher that actually what she has done in front of him which made him say this. "What….what did you see?" She was not sure if she should ask this or not.

"The look…you gave her…you were practically ogling her and the way she kept on ignoring you…as if you didn't exist and since when you have started visiting morgue just to check if I am in the office or not! What am I missing? I thought THAT look was reserved for Casey only! Have you walked on her somewhere when she was…ya know 'ahem' inappropriate or something?" Frost never knew that few of his words will create this effect on Jane.

She felt like she will explode of guilt…it was difficult for her to hold back now and besides…hello…Frost was his friend so why not… "We kissed" She blurted out.

Frost was beyond confused "We? As in…you and Casey? So? Isn't that supposed to happen when you meet him after so long…and more! Unless you are suddenly into celibacy I think kiss is the general idea of ….." Frost stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that it was Casey she was referring to…it was the beautiful blonde. He choked on his words "I don't believe this! What are you? You kissed her? Her? When? Why?" And it seemed that for once Frost's logical mind was unable to comprehend any coherent thought that why on earth his partner, who happens to be a woman…a very beautiful, heroic, intelligent and enigmatic for that matters…would kiss another female? That to on the note that whenever they came across each other, they verbally ravaged each other. Their mutual hate was always on public display in such a way that nobody ever expected them to communicate civilly then kissing was out of the question.

Jane was already frustrated and his expression were irritating her beyond reasons " I told you because I thought it will lighten me up…but only if I knew that you would start playing Twenty Questions with me then I would have been happy to talk to Jo Friday instead".

"I didn't mean that, you know. It's just that since when you are into women! Especially her? I thought you were hated each other. Oh boy…don't tell me…all this bickering, insulting was sick cupid play. You started fancy her since you laid eyes on her. Correct me if I am wrong" Frost was surprised by his own tone since he was supposed to sooth his partner.

Jane was now sitting with her face hidden in her hands "It was not something I planned on and what do you mean to say by 'I kissed her'. I said 'WE kissed'…and it was just out of the blue for the first time".

Frost was gaping now " First Time…Jane …do you mean there was another time too. Tell me what you do now-a-days…go on your stride and kiss beautiful women to kill boredom!"

With great difficulty she explained everything to him. "What about Casey? I mean you thought about that…right? Because for me he is the catalyst in this reaction." Frost was a good friend and his tone was full of concern because that's what friends do…they care! Right?

Back at Morgue, Maura was elbow deep in her work. After last day, she was trying to ignore detective's lasting glare, her unnecessary presence, her sarcastic comments…actually everything about Jane, just in order to stay in control because she just can't have herself acting like yesterday forever. So when she felt that someone was standing behind her, she thought she knew who it could be. As it was Jane who kept on paying impromptu visits since morning:

_"Hi, um Korsak…how are you? Hi…Dr. Isles…I eh…Just came down to check if everything is going on at fine pace." Jane was cursing herself inwardly for not thinking any excuse to deliver in case she find someone else other than the doctor._

_Korsak took her statement as a challenge on the contrary "Actually no. Dr. Isles was waiting for you to show up and boost us with some positive vibes so that we can start with our work. You know sometimes it is very much difficult to miss the right does of sarcasm at crucial moment."_

_Jane was visibly pissed, more to herself than to the old man "No need to be harsh old man…was just checking." And with that she was gone._

_For Maura 'Just checking' was something where her life could depend upon. What she was checking, the autopsy or was it the doctor herself. Maura could do nothing in that moment but wondering._

_Right after half an hour Jane has made a re-appearance in order to check for her phone, which was missing according to her and god knows for what reason she thought that she could find it at Maura's curvaceous breasts because she kept glaring at nothing else but them!_

_For the third time, Frost got Jane and Maura was thankful that whatever happened…she kept herself always busy in that madness._

So when she heard noises behind her she thought she would explode with desire. If Jane was unable to suppress her urge of being near to Maura…it was the same case for doctor. Now that she was thinking there was nobody around and the person behind her could be Jane, she hold her breath…and waited for Jane to say something…something nonsense for her another visit.

Then suddenly she felt hands on her hips…hands grasping firmly…strong hands…moving towards her breasts! Inappropriately close to her breasts and she remember Jane's eyes when she was looking expectantly to her chest.

Her chest was heaving in anticipation…when she heard loud clink voice. Something metallic hitting the floor, something sharp…someone asking her something? And Maura's eyes snapped open.

No one was there behind her, no hands on her sides…nothing. She wondered about the sound and found out that she dropped her cellphone on the floor, which was lying now there in pieces and her assistant was asking if she was all right.

Maura sighed hard. It was difficult situation and she has to do something soon otherwise this dangerous desire will burn them to the core. It has been hours since Jane has visited her last and she was almost done there. Maura was craving now to see Jane back but there was no excuse. May be Jane was left by now then she gathered her courage and went to bullpen.

Frost was trying to keep Jane at cool after their morning bickering session but when he saw the ME walking elegantly over to them he knew that the madness was mutual. Both the doctor and detective were sailing in the same boat of passion.

" Hello detectives!" . "Hello Dr. Isles, you leaving already? " Frost replied while Jane tried to mirror the doctor's actions from earlier that day and ignored her completely. Maura looked at Jane " I was actually, unless you guys are up for some drinks. I think I could use some company".

Still Jane did not pay any attention and pretended to look into her computer. Frost understood that the situation warranted some privacy and left them saying that he will bring Korsak to Robbers for drinks. Once they were alone, Maura walked over to Jane's desk, still Jane did not pay any attention. Maura walked close and put her hand on Jane's shoulder "Don't be childish, just look at me, please. Please Ja…..detective. I am sorry for being rude this afternoon. Please look at me."

Jane looked up, eyes were red…tears glistening, nearly streaming down her cheeks now. Maura was stunned. In her short working period at BPD she had never seen Jane like this before. What has she done to her? She knelt down beside her and took Jane's hand in her hands now " I was pathetic, forgive me…please? If I ever known that you'd not understand why I did that, I wouldn't have done that. We had people around and you kept on staring at me. Had I been reciprocating…I am afraid we would have done something inappropriate in front of everyone." Maura was looking into Jane's eyes, sincerely.

Jane did not move a beat but she sensed that somehow the doctor was not sure about their status in public. She felt like disgusted.

"So you are saying that all of a sudden you are crowd conscious. You did not respond to me at all because there were people around and you were afraid of them noticing!" Jane slowly freed her hands from her grasp "I see. The perfect, beautiful, rich…and oh how can I forget…The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Dr. Maura Isles was afraid to admit in public that she was drooling over a blue collar female detective. Could have been difficult for you, to be in this situation…isn't it? You know this is confusing because it was only yesterday when you were sticking your tongue down my throat, rolling over me, hell riding me like a loon almost in the middle of parking lot.

Or maybe you just forgot that it was only yesterday when you tried to force yourself on me in your own home. I hope you understand that technically the term would 'Attempted Rape' for whatever you were trying to do and to me you were more than a willing partner when I kissed you right behind the back of my mother…geez…I could never understood that you had public attention issues even if you did all of that." Jane was red in face with anger but her volume was very low and to Maura's surprise, her demeanor was calm. She was still sitting down in the chair, leaning into Maura so close that they both were feeling their breaths on each other's faces. …just not touching anymore.

"Yes, I did. I did that detective. I slapped you and kissed you in the middle of everything and yes, for whatever I was trying to do…the correct term would be 'Attempted rape' and I am not sorry for lay off my emotions bare at your feet because I want you." Maura said in sharp voice, her breath was ragged. She couldn't believe that she was apologizing for her behavior…being rational for whatever she did and this woman…she is just impossible to deal with. Even Maura was feeling agitated now " You know what, if whatever I did offended you so much then what are you waiting for? Go and tell everybody…what I did. Press charges on me for offending your womanhood. Why on earth you kept on staring at my breasts. Why did you take any part in the kiss detective?"

Jane stood up and started pacing outside bullpen, completely avoiding Maura's blabbing now but she was pulled back by wrist and pinned back to the nearest wall by a visibly angered Maura Isles "You think that you responded because I have initiated everything? So why did not you pushed me back then and there in parking lot? Why did you let me explore you and came to my place if you had no such intention to pursue me? Why you did not fight me when I was trying to 'RAPE' your delicious body as you are trying to put it. Tell me detective, what do you think you are? Don't flatter yourself detective, if I want someone, I can get the person anytime. You know what…you were right. I really do not want to be seen with simple blue collar detective who happens to be a woman too."

Maura regretted her words as soon as they were spoken. She knew that even if she was fueled with anger, she shouldn't have scratched Jane's ego. Maura was losing it…she never lose her temper in any situation but the detective was proving to be an enigma for her. Maybe she had lost her chance with the beautiful detective entirely.

Jane was standing in a shock. She couldn't believe that the woman for whom she was planning to leave everything; don't want her back the way she want the woman. After last night, she was sure that Maura is the one and not Casey. That for once in her life, she was ready to follow her heart. Jane was not even fearing her own family, that's why she was not hesitated kissing Maura in the presence of her mother…hell she told Frost. She was staring at Maura in the presence of Korsak and Susie Chang and it was shame that despite of being a detective she was failed to determine that Maura wanted her just because she was intrigued by her. She was just a toy to Maura. Everything was suddenly crystal clear to her.

What if she gave in to Maura's fury and co-operated her yesterday. Her mother could have walked on them having sex and then? Jane's brain was not even registering whatever Maura was saying. There was just one thing now…regret. Her fame had cost her always…be it Hoyt…be it Maura. Maura's last sentence hit her like a brick. Not only she was ashamed of being attracted towards a woman but financial status does matter a lot too!

She pushed Maura softly…both of them were breathing hard. Jane decided that it was the final moment she was having such conversation with ME "You are right Dr. Isles. I was really flattering myself. You were just taking pity on me…right. Everything was my own hallucination and nothing else. Go find yourself a very rich, male suitor who fulfills each and every requirement of yours. Don't bother even looking back doctor because all of a sudden I realize that I too, don't have to find any excuse for my loneliness as I have a boyfriend…a permanent, more than willing to satisfy me, a fully functional male in my life…who is capable in every sense. To make me feel desired and respected and you know what… he can give me everything…his name, safety and most importantly a family. So that I do not have to go on and borrow people from other's family" and with that Jane stormed out, ignited, revered and zoomed away in her unmarked. Without even bothering that she had left behind a devastated Maura, who was sitting on the floor now, crying hard over what had just happened, mumbling something softly…something like " I didn't mean it Jane. I didn't…any of it…please Jane." But unfortunately Jane was not there to witness that for the very first time Maura has said her name, even though it was in the middle of sobs…still she just said her name…twice.


End file.
